RavencLAWS
by folkaholic
Summary: Nova's vijfde jaar op Zweinstein gaat van start. Deze zomer kreeg ze de badge van klassenoudste en moet ze de leerlingen van Ravenclaw begeleiden. Dit zal een heuse uitdaging worden voor haar. Nova houdt er niet van om lang bij mensen te zijn. In dit verhaal worden de geheimen van het wonderbaarlijke huis blootgelegd en lees je over het leven van enkele gewone Ravenclawers.
1. 1 De Ravenclaw Express

1. Ravenclaw Express

Nova haastte zich met haar hutkoffer door Londen King Cross station. Over tien minuten zou de Zweinstein Express vertrekken. Al vier jaar op rij haalde ze de trein op het nippertje en dit jaar mocht ze de longen uit haar lijf rennen als ze aan boord wou. Ze zigzagde tussen alle mensen door naar perron negen ¾. Zodra niemand keek, liep ze snel met haar hutkoffer door de muur.

De Zweinstein express stond ook dit jaar op dezelfde plek. Het hele perron was bezaaid met leerlingen en ouders. De eerstejaars namen afscheid van hun gezin en stapten met bange hartjes de trein op. Anderen zochten hun vrienden op en uit verschillende groepjes klonk gelach. De conducteur floot en vele leerlingen stapten haastig in. Nova stapte de trein op en liep doorheen de verschillende rijtuigen richting locomotief. In de hoek tussen de deur naar de machinekamer en de deur naar de locomotief stond een emmer vol water. Dat moest het zijn! Ze keek om zich heen of er nog leerlingen op de gang liepen. Op enkele tieners na, zaten de meesten al in een coupé.

Nova hief de emmer op en zette zich in de donkere hoek. Wat zou ze dit jaar moeten doen? Ze hief de emmer boven haar hoofd en goot het water over haar hoofd. Een koude golf gleed over haar lichaam maar haar kleren werden niet nat. Voor haar ogen veranderde het interieur van de trein. De vloer van de gang was bekleed met een blauw tapijt en uit de bronskleurige coupés klonken stemmen. Nova herinnerde zich het moment waarop ze dit geheim te weten kwam. Tijdens haar eerste avond op Zweinstein werden alle eerstejaars, nadat ze hun spullen uitgepakt hadden, verzameld in de leerlingenkamer. Die avond werd ze verwelkomd in het meest fantastische huis van Zweinstein. Die avond hoorde en zwoor ze op de RavencLAWS.

Nova liep naar de vierde coupé links en schoof de deur open.

"Je hebt het gehaald!" Sofie vloog haar de nek om. Nova zag het landschap buiten bewegen.

"Dit jaar was het niet moeilijk om de weg te vinden naar de Ravenclaw Compartimenten. De dreuzeltrein had een half uur vertraging." Nova plofte zich neer op het voor haar gereserveerde plekje.

Miku vulde een glas water voor haar bij het fonteintje aan het raam, dat ze dankbaar aannam.

"Het was inderdaad makkelijker dan vorig jaar. Ik ben verbaasd dat we dit jaar als eersten aankwamen in de Ravenclaw Compartimenten."

"Ja, ik ben blij dat ik dit jaar weer bij jullie kan zitten. Vorig jaar had ik er echt niet achter kunnen komen dat je het al het stof van de vloer moest wegblazen om in de RC's te kunnen komen. Wat een geluk dat we dit jaar nieuwe klassenoudsten hebben!" zei Nova.

"Wat dat betreft, heb ik een aankondiging…" begon Nova. Ze hoefde haar zin niet af te maken. "Proficiat! Wat een verrassing!" Ze werd door iedereen in het compartiment gefeliciteerd. Deze zomer kreeg Nova de badge bij de gebruikelijke schoolbrief. In haar broekzak stak de brief voor de klassenoudsten, die ze op de trein wilde lezen. Ze had nooit gedacht dat ze de badge zou krijgen en nu het vijfde schooljaar een pak zwaarder zou worden, met de SLIJMBALLEN in juni, zag ze deze taak niet echt zitten. Sophie liet uit de fontein boterbier stromen en vulde enkele glazen voor iedereen om Nova's aanstelling te vieren. "Maar je verklikt ons toch niet als klassenoudste, hé?" knipoogde Sophie terwijl ze een glas gaf aan Nova. Uit de fontein mocht namelijk enkel water stromen. "Zie je het zitten?" vroeg Miku. "Het komende schooljaar wordt zwaar, maar ik meen me te herinneren dat ik een collega klassenoudste moet hebben," zei Nova. "Wie is het?" vroeg Sophie. "Wacht even," zei Nova en ze nam haar brief uit haar broekzak. "Je hebt hem nog niet geopend?!" riep Miku uit en ze griste de brief uit Nova's handen. Na een tijdje antwoordde ze: "Het staat er inderdaad niet in. Ik denk dat je alle coupés mag doorzoeken naar je mede-klassenoudste. Hopelijk zit hij vlakbij."

"Hij? Hoe weet je dat het een jongen is?" vroeg Sophie.

"Ik denk dat het voor een meisje moeilijk is om de jongenszalen te betreden als ze er de eerstejaars een rondleiding wil geven. Ze zal letterlijk afgaan," zei Tayce. Ze had de hele treinrit weinig gezegd, zoals gewoonlijk. Tayce was een zwijgzaam persoon, maar wat ze zei was clever en licht spottend. Daar hield Nova wel van. Over het algemeen hield Nova er niet van om bij mensen te zijn. Ze was liever alleen. Veel vrienden had ze niet, maar bij deze meisjes kon ze enige tijd doorbrengen zonder geïrriteerd te geraken. Haar vriendinnen kenden haar kluizenaarskant en Nova was blij dat ze het haar niet kwalijk namen als ze plots de kamer verliet om dan uren later terug te komen. "En kleed je al om. Straks moet je de eerstejaars naar de boten begeleiden," zei Miku. Nova nam de brief over van het Japanse meisje en begon hem te lezen. Wat een takenlijst! Zou ze dit overleven?

3


	2. 2 De overtocht

2. De overtocht

Nova stond in de gang van de normale Zweinstein express te wachten tot de trein zou vertragen. Haar vriendinnen zouden haar hutkoffer meenemen naar haar kamer. Na een tijdje kwam Timothy naast haar staan. Ze had in elke coupé gevraagd wie er klassenoudste van Ravenclaw was. In de allerlaatste coupé, in de normale Zweinstein, maakte ze kennis met haar nieuwe collega. De bruinharige, magere jongen stelde zich voor als Timothy. Nova had hem al een paar keer gezien, maar ze hadden nog nooit met elkaar gepraat. Hij had zich nog niet omgekleed en vroeg enkele minuten. Nova had geen zin om op hem te blijven wachten, en zei dat ze aan één van de uitgangen van de trein zou staan. 'Weet je, wat jammer is aan deze taak, is dat we alleen maar algemene informatie kunnen geven over Zweinstein. We weten nog niet in welk huis ze terecht komen. Als enkele Slytherins te weten komen dat de RC's bestaan, dan zullen ze vast en zeker hetzelfde willen.' Nova knikte, maar zei niets. "Wat moeten we vanavond allemaal zeggen, eigenlijk?" Nova haalde haar schouders op. "Een vrouw van weinig woorden?" Nu begon ze zich aan hem te ergeren. "Praat jij altijd zoveel?" Timothy hief zijn handig onschuldig op. "Sociaal zijn is geen misdaad. En we moeten ons voorbereiden voor vanavond. Anders zetten we ons tijdens het eten bij elkaar, dan kunnen we alles bespreken." Nova nam haar brief uit de zak van haar gewaad. Hoeveel taken moest ze samen met hem doen? De trein vertraagde en het station kwam in zicht. "Hoe weten we waar de boten zijn?" vroeg Timothy. Nova las de beschrijving van de route naar de boten voor. Uit de coupés kwamen verschillende leerlingen, gekleed in hun gewaad. Toen de trein stopte aan perron 1, stapten Timothy en nova uit. Timothy liep naar een bankje en ging er op staan. Nova volgde hem om te vragen wat hij deed. "Eerstejaars, hierheen! Alle eerstejaars hier verzamelen!" Hij trok de aandacht van alle leerlingen, en Nova voelde haar wangen gloeien van schaamte. Na een tijdje zette ze het gevoel van zich af en toverde ze een bordje waar ze 'eerstejaars' op schreef. Dit hield ze in de lucht. "Jij houdt van de subtiele, onduidelijke manier, niet?" zei Timothy licht spottend over haar manier van verzamelen. "En als er dove eerstejaars zijn? Dan heb ik succes en jij niet. Let maar eens op!" Ze zwaaide met haar toverstok en sprak in stilte een spreuk uit. Ze was de enige van haar jaar dat spreuken niet meer luidop hoefde te zeggen om ze te laten werken. Haar bordje vermenigvuldigde zich enkele malen en zweefden weg over het perron. Elk bordje plaatste zich voor een deur van de trein. Na een tijdje bleven enkele eerstejaars bij de bordjes staan. Nova liet de bordjes tot bij haar zweven, en zoals verwacht, volgden de eerstejaars. Ze hadden een hele hoop eerstejaars verzameld. Na tien minuten waren de meeste leerlingen naar de koetsen vertrokken en stonden enkel de eerstejaars en de klassenoudsten op het perron. Nova zag dat zij en Timothy de meeste leerlingen verzameld hadden. Alle klassenoudsten kwamen met hun groepjes bij Timothy en Nova staan. Een klassenoudste van Griffindor nam het woord en vertelde dat ze hen zouden begeleiden naar de boten, een speciaal ritueel voor de eerstejaars. Nova voelde zich opgelucht dat zij het woord niet moest voeren. De rest van de vooravond volgde ze de andere klassenoudsten en moest ze enkel de eerstejaars helpen instappen bij de boten. Timothy bleef bij haar en hielp ook mee. Toen de laatste leerlingen in een bootje zaten en wegvoeren, stonden ze alleen op de aanlegplaats. Timothy keek om zich heen en zei na een tijdje: "Ik denk dat we een probleem hebben." "Wat?" vroeg Nova. Het liefst van al nu wou ze aan de overkant van het meer zitten, alleen. "Ik denk dat we met een probleem zitten." "Ja, dat heb ik gehoord, maar wat is het probleem?" "De laatste boot die wegvaart zit vol eerstejaars. Hoe gaan wij nu aan de overkant geraken?" Nova realiseerde zich nu de ernst van het probleem. "Wat?! Waarom zeg je dat niet eerder?!" riep Nova uit. "Jij kon het ook inzien, het is niet alleen mijn schuld. Goed, geen ruzie. Laten we een oplossing zoeken. Ken jij een spreuk zodat we over het water kunnen vliegen?" "Nee, sorry." Met de minuut zakte het humeur van Nova. Ze was een uur klassenoudste en meteen een waardeloze. Timothy keek langs de oever en stapte terug richting station. Deze keer volgde Nova hem niet. Ze kon hem de schuld niet geven, maar wou het zo graag. Waarom gaven professor Flitwick en Dumbledore haar de badge? Waarom hebben ze het aantal klassenoudsten per huis gereduceerd van zes naar twee? Na een tijdje kwam Timothy terug. "Hey Nova, ik heb een manier gevonden om te vliegen!" "Hoe?" "Met deze jongen hier." Nova zag niemand naast hem staan. "Ben je mij voor de gek aan het houden?" "Oh juist, de meesten zien hen niet. Wat denk jij van de koetsen, zijn ze betoverd of niet?" "Wat heeft dat er nu mee te maken?" "Kleine trivia, antwoord nu. Rijden de koetsen volgens jou door een spreuk of niet?" "Ik dacht van wel…" aarzelde Nova. "Fout," zei Timothy. "De koetsen worden door Thestrals voortgetrokken. Dat zijn… je kan ze vergelijken met uitgemergelde, enge paarden. Met vleugels. De reden waarom de meeste leerlingen de Thestrals niet kunnen zien, is omdat ze de dood nog niet gezien hebben. Enkel zij die mensen hebben zien sterven, kunnen Thestrals zien." Nova was verbijsterd en wist niet wat zeggen. Timothy kwam dichterbij en plots voelde Nova een warme adem tegen haar schouder. Ze deinsde verschrikt achteruit. "Wacht, dus dat dier staat hier ergens rond mij en ik kan het niet zien?!' Ze keek om zich heen om de minste aanwijzing van zijn locatie te ontdekken en probeerde opnieuw zijn adem te voelen. Toen ze naar Timothy keek, zag ze dat hij een grijns op zijn gezicht had. "Lach niet met mij! Het is niet grappig!" "Eigenlijk…toch wel," en de jongen begon luidop te lachen. Laten we er mee naar de overkant vliegen, voor het donker is. Hij aaide het onzichtbare dier. Toen hief hij zichzelf op en plots zweefde hij voor Nova's ogen in de lucht. Timothy stak zijn hand uit: "Kom." Nova stond genageld aan de grond door de angst van het onbekende, onzichtbare dier. Timothy reikte met zijn hele lichaam naar Nova uit en nam haar hand vast. Ze keek verschrikt op naar hem maar zijn gezicht was vriendelijk. "Ik weet dat je bang bent. En dat is niet erg. We zijn geen Griffindors die spooknachten houden in het bos om te zien wie het meeste moed heeft. Hij stapte terug af en hielp haar op de Thestral. Daarna klom hij zelf op het dier en ging voor haar zitten. Hij begon tegen het dier te praten en na een tijdje voelde Nova de Thestral stappen. "Hou je vast aan mij, zodra gaan we vliegen!" Het dier begon te rennen en plots werd Nova naar achter getrokken omdat de Thestral opsteeg. Ze gilde, kneep haar ogen dicht en greep Timothy vast. Een minuut later opende ze voorzichtig haar ogen. "Zou ik nog een beetje mogen ademen?" vroeg Timothy. Nova zag dat ze hem krampachtig vasthield. Ze verminderde haar greep. "Sorry." Ze keek om zich heen en zag het meer en Zweinstein baden in het avondlicht. Prachtig. Onder haar zag ze de boten met de eerstejaars. Vele gezichten keken op naar het vliegende duo. Ze hoorde enkele stemmen. "Ze vliegen!" "Wat voor wezen is dat?" "Welk wezen? Dat is gewoon een jongen." "Wauw, zullen wij dat ook leren?" "Wat een eng beest!" "Waar?" "Ik zie niets." Dus enkele eerstejaars konden de Thestral ook zien. Net als Timothy. Hij moet dus iemand hebben zien sterven. Zou het familie zijn geweest? Of iemand van zijn vrienden? Nova vroeg het zich af maar besloot het niet te vragen. Ze kende hem tenslotte niet. Het zou onbeleefd zijn. Ze landden aan de oever van het meer, en van alle opwinding en angst draaide de hele wereld voor Nova's ogen. Tenslotte werd alles zwart.


	3. 3 De RavencLAWS

3. De RavencLAWS

Nova werd wakker en keek naar het betoverde plafond van haar hemelbed. Ze zag een nachtelijke sterrenhemel en raadde dat het avond moest zijn. Terug op Hogwarts. Ze wilde opstaan maar voelde zich slap. Elizabeth, een van haar kamergenoten, kwam naar haar toe. "Je bent wakker! Hoe voel je je?" Meteen kwamen haar overige kamergenoten bij haar zitten en vertelden haar wat er gebeurd was. Ze was flauwgevallen bij de boten en enkele leerkrachten en Timothy hebben haar weggedragen naar haar slaapzaal. Mevrouw Pomfrey is nog met vakantie en zou pas overmorgen de ziekenzaal openen. In deze tijden neemt iedereen het er van en is er eerder een gebrek aan discipline. Na de woelige jaren tijdens de terugkeer van heer Voldemort was iedereen zo op zijn hoede dat de mensen nu, na hij verslagen werd door Harry Potter, meer genieten van het leven. Zo ook mevrouw Pomfrey. De sorteerceremonie en de maaltijd was net achter de rug. "Dat betekent dat Timothy de eerstejaars alleen aan het begeleiden is en aan het inwijden is in de RavencLAWS."

De meisjes knikten. "Ik moet hem gaan helpen. Waarom benoemen ze mij tot klassenoudste als ze weten dat ik zo nutteloos ben?" Nova stond op, nam een sjaal, liep de kamer uit en daalde de trap af. In de leerlingenkamer zaten alle eerstejaars braaf neer. Timothy gaf een onhandige, nerveuze indruk, maar hij had de aandacht van alle leerlingen. Nova ging naast hem staan en Timothy keek haar een moment aan en zei: "Ah, hier is onze vrouwelijk klassenoudste die zich blijkbaar veel beter voelt. Ze komt net op tijd want het is tijd om jullie naar jullie kamers te begeleiden. Het zou een grappig zicht zijn als ik de trap naar de meisjesslaapzalen zou proberen te betreden. Die verandert in een glijbaan wanneer jongens ze proberen te betreden. En omgekeerd. Meisjes, haal maar niets in je hoofd." De kinderen lachten zachtjes en Timothy keek afwachtend naar Nova of ze iets zou zeggen. Ze stelde zich kort voor en riep alle meisjes bij zich. Timothy gaf haar een lijst met het aantal beschikbare kamers. "Voor mijn part mogen jullie kiezen bij wie jullie slapen, maar dit wordt ook de kamerindeling voor de komende zeven jaar. Later wordt er niet gewisseld." "Waarom niet?" vroeg een blond meisje. "Omdat, als er iets gebeurt, we vaak in de grote hal of in de slaapzalen verzamelen. Als leerlingen van een bepaalde slaapzaal ontbreken, weten we snel wie. Als jullie onderling gaan wisselen, kunnen we met grote problemen zitten en weten we niet meteen wie we missen." Het meisje zweeg en Nova stelde voor om de kinderen nu groepjes van zes te laten vormen. De trappen waren smal en het zou anders veel meer tijd kosten. "De hutkoffers zijn naar jullie kamers gebracht volgens alfabetische volgorde. Straks moeten jullie deze wel even zoeken." Nadat de groepjes gevormd waren, liep Nova met de meisjes mee en begeleidde ze hen naar de slaapzalen. In de eerste slaapzaal verzamelde ze alle meisjes. Zo hoefde ze niet steeds opnieuw alle uitleg te geven. Ze vertelde over de betoverende plafonds van hun hemelbedden, de indeling van de kleerkasten, hoeveel er naar persoonlijke smaak kon ingericht worden en nog meer. Na een half uur kon ze de eerstejaars achter zich laten. Ze stapte de trap af naar beneden en plofte neer in een zetel in de leerlingenkamer. Na een tijdje kwam Timothy de leerlingenkamer in sloffen. Hij zette zich naast haar. Daar ging haar rust. Verrassend genoeg bleef het een tijdje stil. Nova zette zich recht en keek hem aan. Hij zat achteruitgezakt in een eenpersoonszit en had zijn ogen gesloten. "Je bent naar me aan het kijken, hé?" Nova voelde zich betrapt, maar antwoordde niet. "Ik had beter, net als jij, de groepjes beneden laten vormen. Ik voel me geradbraakt." Nova stelde zich een tafereel voor waarbij Timothy haast vertrappeld werd door de eerstejaars om bij hun vriendjes te kunnen slapen. "Hoe is de uitleg beneden verlopen toen ik er niet was? Heb je ze ingewijd in de RavencLAWS?" Even bleef het stil. Timothy had nog steeds zijn ogen gesloten. "Wel… de algemene uitleg verliep vrij goed. De RavencLAWS… iets minder."

"Hoezo, iets minder?"

"Wel, er was een reden waarom ik je vroeg om samen te zitten tijdens het eten. Om te bespreken wat we zouden zeggen. En voor mij specifiek, om de RavencLAWS te vertellen."

"Wil je mij nu zeggen dat je ze niet kent? Was je hier het eerste jaar niet?"

"Ik heb ze gemist tijdens mijn eerste jaar. Ik zat toen op Beauxbattons. Ik ben pas in mijn tweede jaar naar Hogwarts gekomen. Ik had al een kamer toegewezen gekregen en als tweedejaar had ik niet door dat ik de uitleg van de eerstejaars beter zou mee volgen. Mijn vrienden vonden het nadien zo grappig dat ik ze niet kende, dat ze me er mee plaagden door ze niet te vertellen. Het enige dat ik weet is dat er Ravenclaw Compartimenten op de Hogwarts Express zijn. Maar daar zul je mij dus nooit vinden. De eerste jaren heb ik gezocht naar de ingang, maar ik heb ze nooit gevonden."

"Maar wat heb je de eerstejaars dan verteld?"

"Ik heb wat uit mijn duim gezogen."

"Je hebt wat?"

"Wacht, laat me uitspreken. Ik heb niets verzonnen. Ik vertelde hen dat zij het geluk hadden in het meest geweldige huis terecht te komen en we boordevol geheimen zitten. Aangezien elke Ravenclawer wel nieuwsgierig is, naar wat voor soort informatie of onderwerp dan ook, hebben we een afspraak met de eerstejaars, om die honger aan te wakkeren. Ik vertelde dat de Ravenclawers zich houden aan de RavencLAWS. Doorheen het schooljaar zouden ze deze ontdekken, en wij, klassenoudsten, zouden hen daarbij helpen. Ik kon het mysterieus houden door de enige kennis die ik er van wist. Ik vertelde dat er Ravenclawers, als ze slim en ontdekkingsgezind waren, ze heel wat voordelen en privileges konden krijgen op de Hogwarts Express, bijvoorbeeld. Dat maakte ze wel heel nieuwsgierig. Ze zouden morgenavond hun eerste tip ontvangen, beloofde ik hen."

"Je hebt je er nog mooi uit gered. De vraag is, wat gaan we nu doen? De eerste avond overliepen de zes klassenoudsten met ons de RavencLAWS mondeling. Mijn kamergenote had er stiekem heel wat opgeschreven. Ik kan ze even halen, als je wil."

"Moet je dat nog vragen?"

Nova zette zich recht en liep naar de slaapzaal. Ze vertelde er niet bij dat zij degene was die de ravencLAWS had opgeschreven. Ten eerste was het ten strengste verboden ze op te schrijven en ten tweede wilde ze alles goed onthouden zodat ze misschien plekjes ontdekte waar ze alleen kon zijn. Ze nam een klein boekje uit de hutkoffer en ging terug naar de leerlingenkamer. "Zo, hier zijn ze. Alleen deze pagina's lezen, graag." Nova gaf het boekje aan Timothy en keek naar zijn gezicht dat steeds verbaasder keek met de minuut. Na een tijdje zei hij:

"Mijn leven op Hogwarts lijkt nu zo…gewoon….en leeg."

"Het schooljaar wordt er beter op met deze huisgeheimen. Maar op het einde heb je ook de "wetten", de regels waar we ons aan houden, om ieders eigenheid te behouden, zoals bijvoorbeeld geen kopiegedrag in kleren, spullen, gedrag enzovoort. Vooral meisjes volgen deze regel strikt. Ze willen allemaal erg uniek en origineel zijn."

Deze las Timothy ook één voor één door. "Oké, hoe gaan we het aanpakken?" vroeg Nova hem. "Ik ben geen genie in organiseren en plannen, dus dat laat ik over aan jou. Wel ben ik goed in het verzinnen van oplossingen." En Timothy vertelde wat hij in gedachten had.


	4. 4 Een eerste schooldag

4. De eerste schooldag

De wekker liep af en Nova stond op. Vandaag zou het vijfde schooljaar van start gaan. Ze verkleedde zich, nam een mand en al haar schoolgerief mee in een grote schooltas. In de leerlingenkamer was geen leerling te bespeuren. Nova opende de deur van de leerlingenkamer en liep naar buiten. Ze daalde de trappen af en ging verdiepingen omlaag. Aan de marmeren trap opende ze de deur rechts en liep ze de gang in. ze kietelde de peer in het schilderij met de zilveren fruitschaal en vond de deurklink. In de keukens was het een drukte van jewelste. Over een kwartier werd het ontbijt opgediend. Twee huiselfen snelden naar Nova toe. 'Goeiemorgen, juffrouw Rosinki. Het is weer een hele tijd geleden. Waarmee kunnen we u van dienst zijn?'

'Doe maar het gebruikelijke ontbijt, Zompie. Je hoeft geen zakjes te zoeken, dit schooljaar heb ik een ontbijtmandje meegebracht.'

De huiself nam de mand aan en snelde weg. De andere huiself bleef Nova aankijken. 'Zompie zorgt meestal elke dag voor mijn ontbijt, je mag de rest gaan helpen.' De huiself liep weg en Nova keek naar de drukke keuken. Ze was blij dat deze huiselfen betaald werden nu, dankzij de campagne van Hermelien. Binnen de vijf minuten kwam Zompie terug met een mand vol lekkers. Nova opende haar tas en haalde haar geldbuidel boven. 'Juffrouw, dat hoeft u echt niet te doen. We worden sinds enkele jaren betaald, we hebben meer dan genoeg.' Zompie zei dit elke ochtend. Na al die jaren begon het Nova te irriteren. Ze stopte een knoet in zijn handen en zei, net als altijd: 'Maar ik vraag diensten die vallen buiten je gebruikelijke opdrachten voor Hogwarts. Tot morgen!'

Nova nam afscheid en verliet de keukens. Ze liep naar één van de torens en at er rustig haar ontbijt op. Toen ze gegeten had, verkleinde ze de mand en stak ze het in haar schooltas. Ze liep naar de grote hal, waar iedereen volop aan het ontbijten was. Over een kwartier zou het ontbijt eindigen en de professoren waren reeds aan het rondgaan met de nieuwe lessenroosters. Ze vond Tayce en ging naast haar zitten. Ze had haar lessenrooster al gekregen dus liet Nova haar spullen achter en ging professor Flitwick zoeken. Al gauw vond ze hem en vroeg ze hem haar lessenrooster. Daarna ging ze aan tafel zitten om ze nader te bestuderen.

De laatste jaren was elk jaar van elk huis opgesplitst in twee groepen. Niet alleen waren er meer leerlingen, ook het aantal leerkrachten was gestegen. Hogwarts trok tegenwoordig vele buitenlandse studenten aan en ook leerkrachten vonden het een eer om op de school les te geven waar veel legendes geboren werden, waar zowel Voldemort als Harry Potter school gelopen hebben en waar Perkamentus schoolhoofd was. Op de achterkant van haar lessenrooster stond de groepsindeling voor de vijfdejaars van Ravenclaw. Dit jaar zat ze bij Tayce, Sophie en Miku. Nova glimlachte. Ze draaide haar lessenrooster om. Het zag er erg druk uit. Verzorging van Fabeldieren met Huffelpufs, gelukkig. Ze was niet goed met dieren en door hen werd ze niet uitgelachen. In het derde jaar had Nova dit vak uitgekozen omdat ze nog slechter was in voorspellend rekenen en waarzeggerij.

"En, wat denk jij over het lessenrooster?" vroeg het meisje aan Tayce. "Niet slecht. Maar het zal zwaar worden voor mij. Vorig jaar waren mijn punten hoog genoeg en vanavond heb ik een afspraak bij professor Flitwick. Ik hoop dat ik toestemming krijg om een tijdverdrijver te gebruiken en extra vakken kan volgen. Ik wil zoveel mogelijk opties hebben volgend jaar. Ik ga voor niet minder dan elf S.L.I.J.M.B.A. ." "Wat een ambitie. Ik duim voor je. Je mag altijd de interessante weetjes voor mij bijhouden." Ze bleven vijf minuten zitten en vertrokken toen naar Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten. Sinds de val van Voldemort werd dit het belangrijkste vak voor iedere leerling. En na de constante wisseling van leerkrachten, was er sinds enkele jaren eindelijk een vaste professor: professor Neville Longbottom. Hij was jong, maar hij was van belang in de oorlog tegen Voldemort en het ministerie van Onderwijs dat Hogwarts probeerde in te palmen. Hij had ervaring maar kon zich ook inleven in de jonge gedachtengangen van de leerlingen. Hij kon boeiend lesgeven en was haast ieders favoriete professor. Om nog maar te zwijgen van de Griffindors, die hem als een jonge held beschouwden. Net voor ze bij het lokaal kwamen, zei Tayce dat ze gauw even naar het toilet ging. Nova ging alvast bij alle leerlingen staan. Na een tijdje vonden Sophie en Miku haar en babbelden ze even. Tayce kwam terug en iedereen wachtte op professor Longbottom.

"Wat denk je dat we zullen leren dit jaar?" vroeg Tayce.

"Hoe we ons moeten verweren tegen de zwarte kunsten?" zei Nova sarcastisch.

"Maar dan level vijf," zei Sophie lachend.

"Dit is zo'n boeiend vak. Stel je voor dat Voldemort een manier weet om terug te komen? Of een nieuwe duistere tovenaar ten tonele verschijnt?"

"Ik hoop van niet."

"Ja maar het kan toch?" zei Tayce opgewonden. Nova vond haar vreemd. Had ze een drankje gekregen in het toilet? Ze was altijd zwijgzaam en praatte nooit op zo'n vrolijke toon als nu.

"Wow, Tayce, wat heb jij?" vroeg Miku.

"Ik vind het zo ontzettend belangrijk. Maar stel je nu voor dat er, laat ons zeggen, een Voldemort nr 2 opduikt, die nog machtiger is en er zijn zo veel mensen die sterven als ze zich verzetten, wat zouden jullie doen? Je bij hem aansluiten of niet?"

Nova trok haar toverstok en richtte zich op haar neus:

"Ten eerste, dat zijn politiek incorrecte zaken om over te praten. Ten tweede, als je hier op antwoordt en zegt dat je bij hem aansluit terwijl er een schouwer achter je staat, dan heb je het vlaggen. Ten derde, zeg ons waar de échte Tayce is of ik vervloek je zo hard dat je niet eens meer het woord vervloekt kan zeggen!' Alle leerlingen keken het groepje aan. In de verte hoorden ze voetstappen en iedereen draaide zich om. Daar liep Tayce! De echte! Het meisje bleef staan toen ze zichzelf bij de anderen zag. "Zie ik er zo uit van opzij?"

"Heel goed, zei de nepTayce, tien punten voor Ravenclaw." De nepTayce veranderde en daar stond professor Longbottom. Hij ving meteen ieders aandacht. Dit is het soort persoon dat ik van ieder van jullie zou willen maken. Het gevaar schuilt in een klein hoekje en dat kan je beste vriendin, je rat of je bezemsteel zijn. Wees op jullie hoede voor duistere tovenaars of bemoeizieke leden van het ministerie. Ik ga mijn verhaal niet opnieuw uit de doeken doen want jullie kennen het al. En wie het nog eens wilt horen, kan het vanaf nu lezen in het eerste deel van de autobiografie dat mevrouw Lovegood voor me geschreven en gepubliceerd heeft deze zomer. Zoals jullie wel weten is mijn naam professor Neville Longbottom en kenden jullie mij eerst als de leraar Kruidenkunde, tot professor Anderling mij dit vak aanbood. Ook dit jaar zullen wij samen de paden van de duistere magie ontdekken en leren hoe we ons hier tegen verweren. Ik begin met een overzicht te geven wat er dit semester op het programma staat. Jullie mogen allemaal plaats nemen in het lokaal en jullie handboek nemen."

De dag vloog om en Nova was in haar nopjes en zelfs vriendelijk tegen de Zwadderaars bij Kruidenkunde, wanneer ze haar probeerden te treiteren. Tegen vier uur rinkelde de schoolbel en waren de lessen afgelopen. Nova nam alvast wat huiswerk mee en zette zich aan het meer. Het was een mooie nazomerse dag en ze liet haar voeten in het water bengelen. Na een tijdje begon ze voor zich uit te staren en bekeek ze de leerlingen die langs het water liepen. Een leerling stapte goed door en leek haar aan te kijken. Ineens begon hij zwaaien naar haar en herkende ze Timothy. Nova zuchtte en liet zich languit op het gras vallen. Juist. De taken als klassenoudsten. Ze moesten aan de slag om de eerstejaars de RavencLAWS bij te brengen. Binnen de twee minuten stond Timothy boven haar. "Ik dacht dat ik je dood gezwaaid had. Oké, we moeten het plan voor vanavond bespreken."

Even later stapten Nova en Timothy de leerlingenkamer binnen. Ze verdeelden de snoepjes en gingen elk de toren naar de slaapzalen in. Nova legde op elk kussen van de eerstejaars een snoepje. De snoepjes waren omwikkeld door een papiertje met de eerste regel:

De RavencLAWS worden mondeling overgedragen. Deze worden niet schriftelijk genoteerd of opgenomen. De RavencLAWS zijn geheimen die doorheen de decennia heen vergaard of gecreëerd zijn door Ravenclawers. Geschreven of opgenomen versies kunnen in de verkeerde handen terecht komen.

Na twintig seconden zouden de letters verdwijnen en het papiertje zou terug een gewoon snoeppapiertje zijn. Nadat alle snoepjes verdeeld waren, keerde Nova terug naar de leerlingenkamer. Daar wachtte Timothy haar op.

"Hopelijk hebben we geluk," zei hij. Ze liepen de leerlingenkamer terug uit en trokken de deur dicht. Daarna nam Timothy de klopper vast, die veranderde in een sprekende adelaar:

"Ik ben wat ik ben, maar als je weet wat ik ben, ben ik het niet meer."

"Een geheim of een raadsel, maar we willen u om hulp vragen, meneer de adelaar." antwoordde Nova. Het slot klikte open, maar de adelaar veranderde niet terug. "We zouden graag de ravencLAWS op een originele manier willen overdragen aan de eerstejaars, en we vroegen ons af of u ons daarbij wilde helpen, door middel van raadsels."

"Wat hebben jullie precies in gedachten?"

Wij sturen hun raadsels, en zij moeten met de oplossing naar u komen. Is hun oplossing juist, dan geeft u hen een locatie waar ze een nieuwe ravencLAW kunnen te weten komen. Geen zorgen, het zal niet in de handen van andere huizen vallen."

Even was het stil. Toen zei de adelaar:

"Wel, het maakt mijn leven iets interessanter. Vooruit dan maar!" Nova hoorde enkele leerlingen op de trap. Ze keek op haar horloge. Etenstijd was voorbij.

"Geweldig! Morgen zien we elkaar weer!"

Nova en Timothy daalden de trap af.

"We hebben wel het avondeten gemist."

"We zullen wat restjes gaan halen."

"Waar?"

"In de keukens."

"Weet jij die zijn?"

"Iedereen weet die toch…juist, jij kent de ravencLAWS niet. Ik zal je ravencLAW nr3 laten zien. Binnenkort zullen ook de eerstejaars de keukens weten te vinden en mag je vechten om de beperkte voorraad heerlijke oreos."


	5. 5

5.

"Een dode man zit op een trein. Wat klopt er niet?"

"Dat is een goede, laten we die nemen."

Timothy en Nova begonnen het raadsel op achtentwintig papiertjes te schrijven. Op zich waren er nooit veel leerlingen in Ravenclaw, maar dit jaar waren het er acht meer dan de andere jaren. Griffindor en Hufflepuff waren de huizen met het meest aantal leerlingen en Ravenclaw met de minste. Maar niet iedereen kon even excentriek zijn als velen van de Ravenclawers. In feite, als dat het geval was, dan zou iedereen hetzelfde zijn. Wat zou het leven saai zijn, of de mensen in elk geval. Ze wikkelden er telkens een Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean in en beklommen de trappen naar de slaapzalen om de snoepjes op de hoofdkussens van de eerstejaars te leggen. Op het papiertje stond ook dat het antwoord moest gecontroleerd worden door de deurklopper. Na het lezen zouden de woorden vervagen, zodat de leerlingen hun geheugen aan het werk konden zetten. Eenmaal ze een antwoord hadden konden ze het nagaan bij de adelaarsdeurklopper. Hij zou dan de tweede ravencLAW doorgeven aan zij die de oplossing vonden:

Op de Hogwarts Express hebben enkele Ravenclawers, met toestemming, de Ravenclaw Compartimenten gemaakt, waarnaar gerefereerd wordt als RC's. Dit zijn tien bronzen coupées, verborgen in de Zweinstein Express, met alle luxe die een Ravenclawer zich kan wensen: voedsel, boeken, muziek, comfortabele zitjes, schrijf- en tekengerei en nog veel meer. Aangezien deze ruim, maar erg populair zijn, is er niet genoeg plaats voor het hele huis. Wees op tijd op 1 september en zoek de ingang naar de RC's, maar pas op, de oplossing wijzigt elk jaar! Een tip: de ingang bevindt zich in de buurt van de machinekamer.

Nadien hielden ze een kleine bespreking met de adelaarsdeurklopper, die ze meneer Adelaar mochten noemen, met zijn toestemming. Meneer Adelaar leek altijd zo emotieloos, maar nu was hij opgetogen met zijn nieuwe taak. Daarna ging Nova aan een tafel zitten bij een raam in de leerlingenkamer om haar huiswerk verder af te maken. Na een tijdje trok een licht haar aandacht. Ze draaide haar hoofd naar rechts en zag op een bureau tegen een muur een bakje met twee papierenvellen steeds oplichten. Ze stond op en stapte naar het bureau. Op het bakje stond 'klassenoudsten' op. Ze nam een vel en begon het te lezen. Het was een verzoek voor de Ignatia Wildsmith bedenkerswedstrijd. Klassenoudsten in Ravenclaw waren het aanspreekpunt voor verzoeken voor wedstrijden, evenementen en feesten. Zij moesten hun goedkeuring geven en het voorstel bij het hoofd voorleggen. De Ignatia Wildsmith bedenkerswedstrijd zou pas eind april plaatsvinden. Nova bekeek het tweede papier en zag een inschrijvingsformulier van een groep zesdejaars om deel te nemen. Waarschijnlijk hadden zij het verzoek ingediend. Nova zocht Timothy maar hij was nergens te bespeuren. Nova stapte terug naar haar tafel en werkte verder aan de rol voor Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Het werk raakte af voor etenstijd en na de maaltijd besloot ze een bericht op te stellen voor op het aankondigingenbord rond de wedstrijd.

"Wat ben je aan het maken?"

Nova keek op en zag Sophie plaatsnemen op de stoel naast haar. "Een aankondiging voor de Ignatia Wildsmith bedenkerswedstrijd. Eerst moet ik nog toestemming vragen bij professor Flitwick, maar dat zal vast geen probleem zijn. Daarna laat ik dit op het aankondigingsbord verschijnen."

"Amai, lekker vroeg. Je neemt je rol als klassenoudste al serieus."

"Een groepje vijfdejaars hadden het verzoek en een inschrijvingsformulier ingediend. Normaal moeten wij dit nog opstellen en in de leerlingenkamer leggen. Ik geloof dat ze er nog één van vorig jaar hadden. In ieder geval heb ik nu een handig voorbeeld en kost dat me heel wat minder tijd."

"Leuk leuk. Nu, wat interessanter nieuws. Heb je de nieuwe buitenlandse student al opgemerkt in onze groep? Zo slimme antwoorden tijdens Kruidenkunde! En een knap gezicht als extra bonus. Hij mag mij wel eens bijles geven." Sophie bleef doorpraten met een lichte blos op haar wangen, terwijl ze met haar golvende haar speelde.

"Heb je Han aan de kant gezet voor een nieuwe crush? Die arme jongen zal opgelucht zijn dat hij niet meer gestalkt wordt."

Sophie gaf haar een mep tegen haar schouder.

"Ik stalkte hem niet. Wacht maar, ooit ga ik met jou lachen als je in hetzelfde schuitje zit. Maar weet jij misschien de naam van de buitenlandse student? Hij lijkt een Koreaan."

"Waarom vraag je het niet?"

"Ben je gek?"

"Is iemands naam vragen dan zo vreemd?"

"Nee, maar… ach, ik kom het wel te weten."

"Over wat gaat het?" Miku kwam er ook bij zitten.

"Sophie heeft alweer een nieuwe crush op iemand. Ken jij de naam trouwens van de buitenlandse student in onze groep?" vroeg Nova haar.

"Ja, hij heet Chin Yuan, waarom?"

"Huh?! Hoe weet je dat?" riep Sophie uit. Nova keek rond of het onderwerp van het gesprek hier niet toevallig rondliep. Dat zou pas gênant zijn.

"Ik had blijkbaar een zakdoek laten vallen daarnet en hij had het opgeraapt. Hij sprak me aan en gaf me de zakdoek. Daarna heeft hij zich voorgesteld. Maar wat is er nu met hem?"

"Goed zo Miku! Nu hebben we een gelegenheid om met hem te praten!" Miku keek haar niet-begrijpend aan en keek vervolgens naar Nova voor meer uitleg.

"Je hebt met Sophie's nieuwe liefde gepraat."

"Oh…" Miku was even stil en bloosde. "Ben je over Han heen dan? Wat snel. Chin is een jaar ouder dan ons maar gefascineerd door Hogwarts. Hij kreeg een studiebeurs om hier een extra jaar les te komen volgen en tegelijk zijn Engels te oefenen. Hij zou later graag in Schotland willen wonen."

"Wauw, wat weet je al veel over hem. Slim, knap en doelen in zijn leven, kan het nog perfecter?" Sophie droomde helemaal weg. Nova zuchtte. Elk jaar had ze wel iemand die ze leuk vond en Sophie deed niets liever dan alles over de jongen te weten te komen, gelegenheden zoeken om met hem te kunnen praten en te dagdromen over allerlei romantische gebeurtenissen die zouden kunnen plaatsvinden. Nova keek op haar horloge. Ze besloot om meteen werk te maken van de Ignatia Wildsmith bedenkerswedstrijd en vertelde haar vriendinnen dat ze bij professor Flitwick zou aankloppen om toestemming te vragen. Onderweg kwam ze Timothy tegen en sleurde ze hem mee naar de kamer van het hoofd van Ravenclaw. De jongen protesteerde niet, maar keek eerder verward. Nova klopte op de deur en opende deze toen ze "binnen" hoorde. Nova was al eerder bij professor Flitwick geweest, maar telkens verbaasde ze zich over zijn kamer. Professor Flitwick had een voorkeur voor alles wat schattig was. Hij had pastelkleurige zitjes en elk voorwerp had oogjes en een lachend mondje. Op de schilderijen stonden kleine diertjes en sommige spullen hadden zelfs dierenoren. Zijn veren waren extra schattig door de bloemenprint en de professor schreef met lichtpaarse inkt. Timothy keek zijn ogen uit. Nova bedacht zich dat Miku zijn kamer geweldig zou vinden. Miku was zo'n typische Japanse meisje dat van schattige spullen en kleren hield. Schattig is het sexy van Japan, zegt ze.

"Juffrouw Rosinki en jongeheer Dubois! Waar kan ik de twee kersverse klassenoudsten mee van dienst zijn? Ga alvast zitten, ik werk dit even af." Timothy en Nova gingen in de pastelkleurige zithoek zitten en wachtten op het hoofd. Hij nam een dienblad met theeservies en schonk voor iedereen thee in. De kopjes waren bedrukt met het gezicht van een poes en het oor van het kopje leek op een poezenstaart. Aan de rand van het kopje zat een klein stenen poesje bevestigd dat van de thee probeerde te drinken. Nova nam het woord:

"Wij komen toestemming vragen om de Ignatia Wildsmith bedenkerswedstrijd dit jaar te laten plaatsvinden."

"Geweldig, wat zijn jullie vroeg."

"Ik had al een inschrijvingsformulier ontvangen van een groepje vijfdejaars."

Professor Flitwick knikte en zei dat hij kon raden over welk groepje het ging en dat er grootse dingen van hen verwacht mocht worden. De kleine man nam enkele prachtig versierde cupcakes en bood ze aan zijn gasten aan. Ze regelden de formaliteiten en professor Flitwick gaf hen extra uitleg over de begeleiding tijdens de wedstrijd. Daarna haalde hij enkele herinneringen boven over de wedstrijden in de tijd dat hij op Hogwarts zat. Daarna vroeg hij de twee vijfdejaars hoe de eerste schooldagen gelopen waren en babbelden ze over het aankomende schooljaar. Een half uur later stapten Nova en Timothy op, volgestopt met zoete cupcakes en thee en gingen terug naar de leerlingenkamer. Het bakje voor verzoeken lichtte opnieuw op en Nova zag een vijftal nieuwe bladen liggen. Wat een werk!


	6. 6 De fashion contest

6. De Fashion contest

Eind oktober, net voor Halloween, vond de fashion contest plaats voor de meisjes. De eerstejaars hadden ondertussen kennis gemaakt met regel 3, en schreven zich volop in voor wedstrijden: 

Elk jaar houden we enkele evenementen en wedstrijden om intelligentie, originaliteit en creativiteit aan te wakkeren. Veel van onze uitvindingen tijdens deze wedstrijden werden later gecommercialiseerd (ik wed dat minstens één van jullie een geheugensteen heeft, zelfcorrigerende inkt of een teruggummer). Fantastische prijzen zijn er te winnen, om maar niet te spreken van onze geweldige after- party's.

De fashion contest ging niet zozeer over de laatste mode, maar het ontwerpen van een originele, unieke look. Eens deze op de fashion contest kwam, kon deze niet meer geclaimd en gekopieerd worden door anderen. De meisjes van Ravenclaw stonden enorm op hun unieke stijl. Nova was steeds gekleed in haar schooluniform op school en was niet echt geïnteresseerd in wie hetzelfde aan had en wie niet, maar ze kon begrijpen dat de meisjes graag wilden opvallen tussen alle meisjes, zeker voor jongens. Nova en Timothy hadden hen, ter gelegenheid van de fashion contest, ook meteen kennis laten maken met regel 11:

Omdat originaliteit, individualiteit en creativiteit belangrijke eigenschappen zijn, is het de leerlingen van Ravenclaw toegestaan om na de schooluren en tijdens het weekend rond te lopen in kledij naar eigen keuze. Schoolgewaden mogen gepersonaliseerd worden, zolang de stof niet beschadigd wordt en de persoon er fatsoenlijk uit ziet.

Miku deed telkens mee met de contest. Zij presenteerde steeds haar Miku lolita look, zoals ze het noemde. Nova was wel benieuwd naar haar outfit en uiterlijk, maar besloot de verrassing te houden voor die avond. Intussen stond ze te wachten aan de ingang van de school met Timothy. Met toestemming van professor Flitwick mochten ze butterbeer bestellen in Hogsmeade. Alcohol was er niet te vinden in de keukens. Nova vermoedde dat McGonagall de huiselfen verboden had dit aan leerlingen te geven als ze er om vroegen. Het meisje had ook stiekem vier flessen Firewhisky besteld. Na een tijdje kwam de eigenaar van The Three Broomsticks aan met hun bestelling. De vier flessen Firewhisky stopte ze weg in haar rugzak. De rest van de bestelling liet ze naar boven zweven terwijl Timothy afrekende met de man. Daarna hielp hij haar met de deuren en opbergen van de drank. Ze bleven even staan om te kijken naar de veranderde leerlingenkamer, waar ze de hele namiddag tijd en werk in hadden gestoken. De ingang naar de toren van de meisjes slaapzaal kwam uit in een kleedhoekje, waar de leerlingen met hun outfit ongemerkt konden klaarstaan tot het hun beurt was, en liep over in een bronskleurige catwalk. Zo bleven de outfits een verrassing. Het enige nadeel was dat de leerlingen die niet meededen, over de catwalk moesten lopen om de rest van de leerlingenkamer te bereiken, maar velen vonden het niet erg en genoten zelfs stiekem van hun momentje in de spotlights.

De meeste deelnemers waren zich boven aan het klaarmaken. Timothy ging alvast beneden de bestelling doorgeven aan de huiselfen in de keukens. Tayce kwam een tijdje bij Nova staan en overliep met haar de voorbereidingen. Zij zou voor de muziek zorgen. "Heb je een speech?"

"Een speech?"

"Ja, hoe ga je de contest laten beginnen? Je moet het toch aankondigen?"

"Je hebt gelijk. Ik ga vragen of Timothy het wilt doen. Ik ben niet zo goed in speeches, maar ik zal al voor hem bedenken wat hij kan zeggen."

Na een tijdje begonnen leerlingen de leerlingenkamer te betreden en plaats te nemen op de zachte, comfortabele, blauwe zitjes naast de catwalk. Nova vroeg zich af waar Timothy en daalde de trappen af naar de keukens. Daar trof ze geen Timothy aan, maar wel twintig elfen die klaarstonden met de bestelling. Ze nam een deel mee naar boven en moest drie keer teruglopen om de rest mee te nemen. Waar zat die jongen toch? Straks moest ze de speech alleen doen. Het was ook het eerste evenement dat ze als klassenoudsten leidde. Ze had ze het de klassenoudsten vier jaar op rij zien voordoen, maar nu ze er alleen voor stond, zakte de moed in haar schoenen.

Nova stalde het voedsel uit op een buffettafel, verdeelde de chips, nootjes, kaasjes, salami, koekjes, wortels, bloemkoolbloempjes, en nog veel meer over verschillende kleine kommetjes. Veel leerlingen zaten nu neer in de zitjes. Met een zwiep van haar toverstok liet ze de kleine tafeltjes tussen de zeteltjes zichtbaar worden en met een zweefspreuk liet ze verschillende kommetjes naar de tafeltjes zweven. Veel leerlingen waren verbaasd en enkelen applaudisseerden voor het welkome voedsel. Op de tafel zette ze de kannen pompoensap, koffie en melk neer, samen met glazen en kopjes. Daarna liep ze naar de coulissen en kleedhoek van de meisjes om te kijken of alles in orde was. Alle meisjes stonden nerveus de laatste aanpassingen aan te brengen aan hun uiterlijk en zichzelf in de spiegels te bekijken. De kleedhoek was zo betoverd dat het binnen veel ruimer was dan de buitenkant liet uitschijnen. Ze zag Miku en probeerde haar handen voor haar ogen te houden.

"Wat doe jij nu?"

"Ik wil je outfit pas zien op de catwalk."

"Hahaha, oké dan. Ik zal achter je staan."

Nova luisterde tot Miku achter haar stapte en opende opnieuw de ogen. Ze riep alle meisjes samen, vroeg of ze er klaar voor waren en wenste hen veel succes. Daarna liep ze naar buiten over de catwalk. Leerlingen applaudisseerden voor haar en Tayce zag haar kans schoon door Nova nog meer in de kijker te zetten door muziek op te zetten. Nova voelde het bloed naar haar hoofd stijgen. Na het geklap zette Tayce de muziek zachter en gaf ze teken dat het moment voor haar speech aangekomen was.

"Beste leerlingen van Ravenclaw. Zoals elk jaar houden we onze fashion-contest, en dit is ondertussen de 42e editie. Ik ga hier niet al te lang de spotlight stelen van de prachtige meisjes die ik daarnet al even heb mogen aanschouwen." Met een zwiepje van haar toverstok verschenen er telkens een stapel scorebladen op de tafeltjes. Verwonderd gemompel steeg op in het publiek. Nova nam opnieuw het woord:

"Op de tafeltjes liggen scoreformulieren. Hoe gaat de scoring in zijn werk? Elke deelnemer wordt aangeduid. Jullie kiezen de top vijf outfits door hun namen op te schrijven. Drank staat op de buffettafel naast de muziekinstallatie. Veel plezier met de contest!"

Nova nam de lijst met de volgorde van de deelnemers erbij en kondigde de eerste deelnemer aan. Het meisje stapte nerveus de catwalk op en het publiek klapte luid. Ze bleef even staan om haar outfit te laten bewonderen. Er waren heel verschillende outfits bij, van stoer tot schattig, maar allen erg origineel en uniek. Miku kreeg luid applaus van vele jongens. Ook Nova klapte mee voor haar. Ze droeg een schattig schooluniform. Ze had een kort, zwierig, zwart rokje met veters aan de voorkant die eindigden in strikjes, een grijs, hoog gesloten hemd met pofmouwen en een zwarte strik vooraan in plaats van een das. Om haar taille had ze een zwarte stofband gewikkeld die achteraan een grote strik vormde. In haar zwarte haar had ze een schattig donkerrood strikje vastgehecht. Ze had stoere, zwarte veterschoenen met aan de zijkanten rode strikjes. Aan de buitenkant van haar ogen had ze met oogpotlood een klein strikje gekleurd. Ze nam schattige poses en verlegen poses aan en speelde met haar haar. Daarna gaf ze stiekem een gooikusje en huppelde ze weg over het podium. Ze had indruk nagelaten op de jongens, die begonnen te schrappen op hun scoreformulieren.

Nadat de laatste gepasseerd was, wilde Nova het podium oplopen om het verdere verloop aan te kondigen. Toen kwam Timothy de coulissen uitlopen op de catwalk en heel wat jongens en meisjes begonnen te applaudisseren en te juichen. Hij had een donkere lange broek, een wit hemd, zwarte bretellen en een loshangende das. Zijn stoffen schoenen waren beschilderd met een uurwerk, hij had twee echte zakhorloges bevestigd op zijn bretellen en er waren wijzers op zijn das aangebracht. Hij liep als een echt model nam twee coole poses en gebaarde de menigte tot stilte. Hij toverde een grote klok aan een muur en zei:

"Dit waren alle kandidaten. Jullie krijgen twee minuten om de laatste aanpassingen te maken en mogen ook op mij stemmen. De tijd gaat nu in!" Timothy liet de klok, dat eigenlijk een chronometer was, afgaan. Hij sprong van podium en stapte naar Nova.

"Ik wist niet dat jij ook deelnam?"

"Het leek me wel tof om een keer mijn stijl te laten zien. Sorry dat ik je liet zitten maar ik moest me klaarmaken. Je had toch niet al te veel last?"

"Ik heb last minute een speech bedacht, maar ik maakte me zorgen omdat jij plotseling uit de keukens verdwenen was zonder het voedsel me naar boven te nemen. Je ziet er wel leuk uit. Wie weet beland je nog in de top vijf."

"Dankje, maar ik denk van niet. De concurrentie met de dames is erg hoog. Ik zal nu aankondigen dat het feestje nu van start gaat en dat tegen elf uur de uitslag bekend zal zijn."

"Laten we eerst het boterbier op de tafel zetten."

"Wil jij dat doen, Nova? We hebben nog dertig seconden. Ik ga alvast op de catwalk staan en bedenken wat ik exact ga zeggen."

"Goed."

Timothy stapte terug naar de catwalk en Nova haalde het boterbier naar boven. Pas nadat professor Flitwick weg was, zou ze met Firewhisky komen aanzetten. De klok rinkelde en Timothy zette hem uit. De leerlingen stopten met babbelen en de aandacht was meteen op Timothy gericht.

"Beste ravenclawers, het is tijd om jullie formulieren in te dienen. Verzamel de bladen van jullie vrienden en leg ze op de catwalk. Juffrouw Rosinki en ik zullen de stemmen tellen en tegen elf uur de uitslag bekend maken. Wij verrassen jullie dit jaar met butterbeer uit Hogsmeade en geweldige dansmuziek van Tayce. Laat het feest alvast beginnen!"

Er klonken opgewonden stemmen uit de menigte en Tayce draaide de muziek enkele volumes luider. Timothy verzamelde de bladen en vele jongens stroomde naar de buffettafel. Nova bedacht dat ze de huiselfen een nieuwe voorraad voedsel kon laten maken.

"Ga je mee naar de keukens, Timothy? We zullen opnieuw voor chips zorgen en zo."

"In orde!" Samen liepen ze de trappen af naar de verlaten keukens. Daar verwelkomden vijf huiselfen het duo. Ze bestelden heel wat. Timothy kwam op het idee om pizza te serveren. Ze bestelden dertig pizza's, en vroegen de elfen ze ook in veel stukken te snijden. Binnen de vijf minuten waren veertig huiselfen bezig met de bestelling. Timothy vroeg een tafel, twee stoelen, een papier en twee veren aan één van de huiselfen. Deze werden voor hem getoverd in een hoek van de keuken, naast de koelruimtes.

"We kunnen al beginnen met stemmen tellen tot het eten klaar is."

Timothy en Nova namen elk een stapel formulieren terwijl de huiselfen het eten bereidden.

Miku had al twaalf stemmen, maar af en toe verscheen ook Timothy in de top vijf.

Twintig minuten later waren de pizza's en de rest van de versnaperingen klaar. Nova zou beneden de rest van de stemmen tellen terwijl Timothy alles naar boven bracht. Ze was verbaasd toen ze de top vijf samenstelde. Ze schreef de uitslag op een apart stukje papier, scheurde het af en stak het in de zak van haar rok. Daarna nam ze een twee kommen chips in haar arm en liet ze er vijf naar boven zweven. Ze gaf meneer Adelaar snel het antwoord op zijn raadsel en ging de leerlingenkamer binnen. Het feest was al goed aan de gang en Nova zette de chips op de buffettafel. De zitjes waren weggetoverd en er was plaats gemaakt voor een dansvloer naast de catwalk. Alle deelnemers zagen er geweldig uit, en niet alleen de deelnemers waren uniek gekleed, heel veel leerlingen hadden zich opgemaakt en zagen er fantastisch uit. Eén leerling liet zelfs hartjes verschijnen aan de punten van haar haar wanneer ze een grote beweging maakte. Tayce draaide populaire muziek en de leerlingen gingen uit hun dak. Ze was best een stil meisje, maar muziek was haar leven. Ze had zelfgeschreven nummers en Nova zei haar vaak dat ze bekend zou worden, als ze maar de moed had een debuut te maken, maar daar was Tayce te introvert voor. Nova nam boterbier en zocht Sophie en Miku op de dansvloer. Sophie, Miku en zij waren goede en brave leerlingen, maar als het op feestjes aankwam, waren ze echte fuifbeesten. Nova hield niet van drukke ruimtes, maar op de dansvloer was het anders. Vaak ging ze naar dreuzeldiscotheken om te dansen. Niemand kende haar daar en ze kon zich volledig laten gaan. Wel wilde ze de dag erna bekomen van de drukte en ging ze vaak alleen wandelen. De twee meisjes hadden al duidelijk wat boterbier op en gaven alles op de dansvloer. Sophie omhelsde Nova toen ze haar zag en begon honderduit te vertellen.

De klok van Timothy hing aan de muur werkte terug normaal. Het was tien voor elf. Wie zou de uitslag bekend maken? Ze ging hem zoeken en vond de jongen op de dansvloer enkele meters verder. Timothy wilde de aankondiging maken en Nova gaf hem het papiertje, dat hij in zijn broekzak stak. Om elf uur klom hij de catwalk op en vroeg hij de aandacht. Tayce zette de muziek stiller. Veel leerlingen applaudisseerden en juichten voor Timothy. Hij was best geliefd door het publiek.

"Mijn lieve Ravenclawers, het is tijd om onze winnaars bekend te maken! Eerst en vooral wil ik zeggen dat elke kandidaat al een winnaar is en een unieke stijl heeft. Maar laten we onze deelnemers niet langer in spanning houden!"

Hij nam het papiertje uit zijn zak en keek even naar de uitslag. Daarna riep hij nummer vijf naar voor, die een luid applaus kreeg, en nummer vier, Miku.

"En tot mijn grote verbazing, ben ikzelf genomineerd tot nummer drie, waarvoor mijn dank. Ik weet zeker dat jullie dames hier achter zitten." Timothy boog elegant en het publiek lachte, klapte en floot voor hem. Daarna kondigde hij nummer twee en één aan. Toen de vijf winnaars op het podium stonden, toverde Timothy vijf cadeautjes en deelde hij ze uit. Alle ravenclawers waren benieuwd wat er in de doosjes zat. De winnaars kregen naaigerief cadeau, samen met een miniscuul boekje: "Magical sewing". Ook zij bogen elegant voor het publiek. Professor Flitwick klauterde de catwalk op. Hij had kattenoortjes opgezet, iets wat alleen de Ravenclawers bij evenementen als deze mochten aanschouwen. Hij feliciteerde de winnaars één voor één en sprak tot het publiek dat ook dit jaar een geweldige fashion contest had voortgebracht. Hij prees de creativiteit en individualiteit en nam daarna afscheid. Toen Nova hem de deur uit zag lopen, haalde ze de flessen Firewhisky boven en toverde ze shotglazen en een schaal tevoorschijn. Ze serveerde de Firewhisky en vulde een schaal met shotglazen, die ze richting de dansvloer bracht, waar de leerlingen weer volop dansten. Net voor het opdienen, had ze een spreuk over de glaasjes uitgesproken, zodat eerste, tweede en derdejaars ze niet konden drinken. Er werd luid gejuicht toen de leerlingen haar zagen afkomen met de schaal en binnen de minuut had ze drie glaasjes over voor haar en haar twee vriendinnen. Ze vond enkel Sophie, maar hield het glaasje bij voor Miku.

Ze dansten een half uur, tot Miku terug kwam. Nova gaf haar het shotglaasje en feliciteerde haar. Ze was nog nooit in de top vijf beland. Ze besloot Timothy ook maar te feliciteren zodra ze hem zag. Nova had zin in de pizza die ze besteld hadden. Ze vroeg wie er pizza wou en liep naar de buffettafel. Daar zag ze dat iemand de pizza op verwarmde platen had gelegd. Ze toverde een bord en enkele pizzastukken. Timothy en een vriend kwamen ook pizza halen en Nova feliciteerde hem met de uitslag en de cadeautjes. Ze hadden het namelijk niet afgesproken.

"Ik heb af en toe geniale momenten. Kijk maar eens naar wat er onder de pizza's ligt. Ook mijn idee."

"Ik moet toegeven dat het inderdaad slim van je was. Voor iemand die zo weinig kan vooruit denken en organiseren, doe je het best goed."

"Wauw, een compliment van juffrouw Rosinki. Matt, dit hadden we moeten opnemen want Nova die een compliment geeft, dat gebeurt maar één keer om de tien jaar," lachte Timothy en hij stapte weg met enkele stukken pizza.

Nova zuchtte en liep terug naar Miku en Sophie, maar terwijl ze tussen de menigte door liep, kon ze hun stemmen horen. Toen ze bij hen aankwam, zag ze Miku en Sophie discussiëren. Ze hadden beiden rode wangen van de alcohol en van de discussie. Nova had de twee nog nooit zo heftig zien reageren tegen elkaar.

"Ik kan toch niet kiezen op wie ik verliefd word?" zei Miku.

"Neen, maar waarom ook hem? Je hebt vast je zakdoek expres laten vallen voor hem, niet?" zei Sophie hard.

"Dat is niet waar. Je kan er gewoon niet tegen dat ik ook eens iemand leuk vind. En in ieder geval praat hij tegen mij, niet tegen jou."

"Hoe zou het komen? Je stopt hem weg voor mij en houdt hem helemaal voor jezelf!"

"Ik doe niets verkeerd. Misschien moet je er maar aan gewend worden dat ik ook iemand leuk kan vinden en dat iemand mij leuk vindt, en niet jou. Ik ben het beu om mij altijd gedeisd te houden en in jouw schaduw te lopen." Nova kwam dichterbij maar kon niet tussen de twee in komen. Enkele leerlingen keken nu ook naar de twee meisjes, die aardig bezig waren een ruzie te ontlokken. Ze bleven kibbelen en uiteindelijk grabbelde Miku een stuk pizza vast.

"Als je toch zo graag iemand wilt, probeer dan de pizza een keer, daar heb je nog niet achter aan gelopen." Miku duwde de pizza in Sophie's gezicht en liep weg.


	7. 7 Halloween

7. Halloween

Beste lezer

U heeft even moeten wachten op hoofdstuk 7. Door een deadline voor mijn eindwerk, leek het me wijzer om te wachten met schrijven. Als u zelf schrijft, zult u weten dat eens je begint, je soms niet kan stoppen. Voor ik u mijn hoofdstuk laat lezen, wil ik even het volgende melden. Ik ga de Engelstalige namen, die ik zoveel mogelijk trachtte te gebruiken, opnieuw omzetten naar de Nederlandse namen, na enkele reviews hierover. Ik pas de voorgaande hoofdstukken aan op mijn computer maar niet op fanfiction. Heb je zelf suggesties? Zeker welkom. Veel leesplezier.

Nova werd de volgende dag pas laat in de voormiddag wakker. Ze opende haar ogen en staarde naar het betoverende plafond van haar hemelbed. Grauwe wolken dreven langzaam voorbij. Vanavond zou het Halloween zijn. Ze dacht terug aan de vorige avond. Juist. Miku en Sophie zullen nog steeds ruzie hebben. Nova zette zich rechter en keek recht in de ogen van een wezen. Ze verschoot en slaakte een gilletje.

"Wat doe jij me schrikken!" Voor het bed van Nova stond een schilderij-elf met een stuk perkament in zijn hand.

"Voor juffrouw Rosinki, van juffrouw Tayce Leloux." Nova nam het perkament aan en bedankte het wezen.

"Tayce zal je wel belonen met een lied."

De schilderij-elf knikte en kroop terug in het schilderij tegen één van de muren van de slaapkamer. Dat deed Nova er aan denken dat dit de volgende RavencLAW was. Alle slaapzalen in Ravenklauw bezaten een schilderij, waar een schilderij-elf in verborgen zat. Net als hun verre neven, de huiselfen, zijn ze steeds bereid om te helpen. Vooral wanneer de avondklok was ingegaan worden ze veel gebruikt om berichten of spullen door te geven of hen naar de keukens te laten gaan voor een vijfde maaltijd. Schilderij-elfen huizen in hun kunstwerk, maar op vraag komen ze uit het schilderij om voorwerpen te verplaatsen naar andere ruimten met zulke schilderijen. Nova keek naar het perkament.

_Hey Nova_

_Volgens je kamergenoten slaap je als een roos en ik wil je niet wakker maken. Er huist een vreemde sfeer tussen Miku en Sophie. Toen ik opstond, reageerden ze erg afstandelijk. Weet jij hier meer over? Is er gisterenavond iets gebeurd? Ik ben uit de slaapzaal gevlucht naar de uilenvleugel met het werkstuk voor Kruidenkunde._

_Liefs_

_Tayce._

Nova besloot zich aan te kleden en haar vriendin op te zoeken. Tijdens het omkleden bedacht ze zich dat de ogen van schilderij-elfen toch wel veel mooie lichamen van jonge meisjes zien. Met die gedachte besloot ze zich discreter en snel om te kleden en de trap af te dalen naar de leerlingenkamer. Ze stapte helemaal naar de uilenvleugel. Waarom moest Tayce, van alle mogelijke plekken op Zweinstein, een ruimte kiezen vol dieren? Nova zuchtte. Toen ze aankwam, kon ze Tayce haast niet zien door al het gefladder van vleugels. Tayce zat aan een open raam te schrijven. Ze had haar donkere haar schuin ingevlochten. Nova kwam op de vensterbank en begroette haar.

"Ze gooide pizza in haar gezicht? Dat had ik niet verwacht van Miku… Het enige positieve misschien is dat ze opkomt voor zichzelf."

"Ik snap ten eerste niet dat je zo'n commotie kunt maken over een jongen."

"Ach ja, zij zijn er dan ook iets meer geïnteresseerd in dan wij. Hopelijk waait het over."

"Sophie die haar crush aan de kant schuift? Is het niet haar leven om te dromen en romantische scènes te verzinnen en ze stiekem op te schrijven alsof ze echt gebeurden? Ik denk het niet. Maar wat gaan wij nu doen?" vroeg Nova.

"We gaan geen partij kiezen. Beiden gaan ons naar hun kant proberen trekken maar toch zullen we neutraal moeten blijven. Eerlijk gezegd heb ik hier geen zin in en wil ik de tijd die we moeten stoppen in het brengen van vrede tussen Sophie en Miku liever besteden aan studeren voor de aankomende S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L.'len."

Het bleef een tijdje stil en Nova en Tayce staarden allebei uit het raam.

"Laten we het op zijn minst proberen," zei Tayce na enkele minuten. Ze rolde haar perkament op en borg haar veer op in de binnenzak van haar mantel. Nova was blij dat ze de uilenvleugel konden verlaten. Het was zondag 31 oktober. Tayce en Nova gingen naar de grote zaal voor middaglunch. Er was enkel soep, brood en beleg voorzien, om de magen voor te bereiden op het feestmaal deze avond. Vele Griffoendors waren eng verkleed en hielden wedstrijdjes 'om het hardst laten schrikken'. Nova zag dat sommigen onder hen spullen uit de Tovertweeling Topfopshop bij zich hadden. De spullen waren verboden maar de oude Vilder was niet even alert als vroeger. Professor Lubbermans zei ooit dat Vilder zijn hoogdagen vierde in de tijd dat hij op school zat. Iedereen zat reeds te lunchen toen Nova en Tayce aan tafel schoven. Ze zagen enkel Sophie, die naar hen zwaaide. Ze lepelde haar soep gauw naar binnen en kwam naast hen zitten.

"Ik zocht jullie deze voormiddag!"

"Ik heb uitgeslapen."

"En mijn werkstuk voor Kruidenkunde moet af."

"Heb je al met haar gepraat?" vroeg Nova na een tijdje. Sophie's nam een koppige houding aan.

"Ik wacht tot zij zich excuseert. Me belegeren met pizza vergeef ik niet zomaar."

"Ze had maar één stuk vast, Sophie," antwoordde Tayce.

"En dan nog. Zij moet maar tot mij komen maar nee, ze zal nu rond Chin hangen waarschijnlijk."

"Even eerlijk. Wat vind je er van dat zij ook op hem valt?"

"Ze had het meteen moeten zeggen. Dan kon ik er rekening mee houden. Maar in de weken dat ze niets zei, leek het me duidelijk dat ik hem mocht hebben omdat ik de enige was die interesse toonde in hem. Ze kon me toch op zijn minst zeggen dat ik concurrentie had? Neen, in plaats daarvan wil ze hem voor zichzelf winnen. Een vriendin doet dit niet. Het initiatief moet maar van haar komen." Dat was duidelijk.

Plots klonk een ijselijke gil doorheen de grote hal. Nova keek om zich heen. De laatste tijd werden de deuren van de grote hal gesloten tijdens de maaltijden om tocht buiten te houden. Zweinstein was nog niet volledig hersteld van de schade die Voldemort en zijn leger aanrichtten. Nu liepen enkele leerlingen naar de geopende deur, bleven staan en begonnen te lachen. Nova stond op om ook te kijken. Een meisje van Huffelpuf was als eerste van tafel gegaan, had de deur geopend en kwam terecht in een reuzengroot roze web. Het meisje was helemaal verstrikt geraakt. Een jongen was van het web aan het eten en riep: "Genoeg dessert voor iedereen!" Die Griffoendors toch, een reuzensuikerspinnenweb! Vele leerlingen stonden op van de tafel om van het web te proeven. Nova trok zich er niets van aan. Deze avond zou er genoeg snoepgoed zijn aan het feestmaal en tijdens de filmavond van Ravenklauw. Vele leerlingen met dreuzelouders wilden graag eens een filmavond houden met elkaar, omdat de toverwereld "deze soort magie" niet kende, volgens hen. Aangezien de meeste Ravenklauwers nieuwsgierig waren, hadden Nova en Timothy beslist het in de leerlingenkamer te houden, zolang de leerlingen voor hun eigen spullen zorgden.

Tegen de tijd dat Nova, Tayce en Sophie van tafel schoven, was het hele suikerspinnenweb opgegeten en konden ze vrijelijk door de deuropening bewegen. In de leerlingenkamer vroegen de leerlingen die de filmavond hielden meteen Nova's aandacht. Timothy was hen ook al aan het helpen, maar zijn organisatorische vaardigheden waren beduidend minder goed als de hare. Tayce zei dat ze ging studeren en Sophie besloot ook huiswerk te maken. Nova wilde ook wat taken afwerken maar de leerlingen hadden haar nodig. Misschien later op de avond dan. Een jongen kwam vragen waar ze het boterbier vandaan hadden tijdens de fashion contest. Ze legde uit dat het uitzonderlijk besteld was voor de wedstrijd omdat het één van de jaarlijkse evenementen waren en ze toestemming had van professor Banning. De jongen droop teleurgesteld af. Tegen een uur of vijf zetten de leerlingen zich rond de tafel om te bespreken wat ze gingen kijken. Nova bekeek de leerlingenkamer. Er was een groot wit doek aan de muur gehangen. Voor de muur hadden ze zachte bronzen tapijten, blauwe kussens, kleine zeteltjes, tafeltjes en banken gezet. Nova's idee om versnaperingen op de kleine tafeltjes te laten verschijnen werd al gretig gebruikt. Achter de banken hadden ze een lange tafel geplaatst waar vreemde spullen op stonden. Er lagen draden, een plastic toestel waar licht uit kon stromen en een openklapbaar soort metalen boek dat ze een laptop noemden. Nova had nog nooit zulke spullen gezien. Dreuzels vinden rare spullen uit, vond ze. Er waren wel tien mensen nodig voordat het gerief met elkaar verbonden was. Toen de bladzijde, waar het metalen boek op opengeslagen was, op het witte doek verscheen, juichten de leerlingen. Nu was er een zeer heftige discussie over wat ze zouden laten afspelen. Nova hield zich er buiten. Ze wist niets af van dreuzelfilms en series. Wel wist ze dat ze graag naar spektakels gingen kijken, zoals naar het magische circus waar haar ouders bij werkten. Misschien was dit een soortgelijk spektakel op een wit doek.

Veel ravenklauwers maakten zich extra mooi voor het feestmaal. Nova keek eens extra in de spiegel en klom de trap af. Sophie en Miku waren in de leerlingenkamer. Ze stonden niet naast elkaar, maar keken opgelaten weg. Tayce zat tussen hen in een boek te lezen. Toen ze Nova zagen, wilden ze beiden naar haar toelopen, maar ze hielden zich in en wachtten tot zij iets zou zeggen. Tayce bleef verderlezen.

"Zijn jullie klaar? Ik heb honger!"

"Ik ook," zei Sophie. "Mijn taak voor Kruidenkunde is af en ik ben al begonnen aan het opzoekwerk voor Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst." Tayce legde haar boek op een tafeltje en stond op. Samen liepen ze naar de grote hal. Tijdens het eten werd er niet erg veel gezegd. De spanning tussen Sophie en Miku was om te snijden. Sophie vroeg voornamelijk naar al het werk dat Nova had als klassenoudste. "Ik vraag me nog steeds af waarom ze mij kozen als klassenoudste. Naast het feit dat ik niet de sociale persoon bij uitstek ben, loop ik achter met schoolwerk."

"Als je problemen hebt met een werkstuk, wil ik je gerust helpen," zei Miku. Was dit de eerste zet om me naar haar kant te trekken, vroeg Nova zich af. Tayce wierp een betekenisvolle blik op haar. Nova wimpelde het idee van zich af en bedankte voor het aanbod. Het feestmaal was goddelijk. Er waren pompoentaartjes, versierde cupcakes met stukjes appel en pudding. Verschillende schalen waren gevuld met smekkies in alle smaken, chocoballen, knalbonbons en ijsmuizen. Er stond ook een grote kom met vlaai en rozijnenbrood om bij te eten. Het pompoensap vloeide rijkelijk, net als de chocomelk. De griffoendors zaten er griezelig gekleed bij. Bij hen was het traditie om op de avond van Halloween de eerste- en tweedejaars een "test of courage" te laten ondergaan. Ze werden in groepjes langs een route geleid waar ze allerlei enge dingen tegenkwamen, inclusief griezelige leerlingen die niets liever deden dan hen te laten gillen en lopen. Nova bedacht zich dat ze blij was dat ze niet in Griffoendor zat. Ze was een angsthaas, als het hierop aankwam. Ze bedacht zich waarom ze in Ravenklauw zat. Griffoendor was uitgesloten vanwege het moedige karakter en hun durf. Ze waren te wild voor haar en zonder al te veel ambities. Nova was niet sociaal genoeg voor Huffelpuf en had het niet op andere mensen. Ze ging mensen uit de weg, maar zette ze geen hak, zoals sommige Zwadderaars zouden doen en ambitie bezat ze niet. Eigenlijk had Nova geen vooruitzichten voor volgend jaar. Tayce wilde zoveel mogelijk opties openhouden en de opleiding kiezen die haar het meest geschikt leek. Zij had doelen in haar leven. Nova niet. Ze kon ook niet meteen bedenken wat ze met haar leven wilde doen. In elk geval niet naar haar ouders terugkeren.

"Gaan jullie ook naar de filmavond?" vroeg Nova.

"Als jullie gaan. Ik wil het wel eens zien, zo'n dreuzelfilm." zei Tayce.

Na het feestmaal schaarden ze zich in de leerlingenkamer. De zachte tapijten waren reeds bezet en de kussens werden al in beslag genomen door leerlingen. De vier meisjes kozen voor de achterste banken. Nova ging bewust aan de kant van een bank zitten, zodat ze niet noodgedwongen tussen Miku en Sophie moest zitten en er ook snel tussenuit kon glippen als het haar allemaal teveel werd en ze alleen wilde zijn. Tayce koos voor de andere kant van de bank. Toen de meeste plaatsen bezet waren, nam één van de organisatoren het woord.

"Beste leerlingen, van harte welkom op ravenklauw's eerste filmavond! Wij, de organisatoren hebben dreuzelouders en zijn met films opgegroeid. Binnen de dreuzelwereld zijn films en series een grote vorm van vermaak. Wij luisteren naar de radio, lezen de krant, spelen toverschaak of Zwerkbal. Dreuzels kijken graag naar films en series, op hun televisie of in de cinema, op een nog veel groter doek als deze," en hij raakte het witte doek aan.

"Schrik niet van de eerste beelden, je wordt er snel aan gewend. Hoe zit een film in elkaar? Denk aan een toneelspel met een verhaal. Het verhaal wordt door mensen nagespeeld. Misschien denk je: dat verhaal wil ik opnieuw zien! Met een film kan dat, omdat hij opgenomen is. Dat wil zeggen dat alles wat de acteurs speelden, vastgelegd is op een toestel dat ze een camera noemen. Een beetje zoals een magisch fototoestel. De figuren bewegen ook op de foto, maar voor een tijdje. Heel het verhaal is vastgelegd en op video's of dvd's gezet." Hij toonde een zwart doosje en een plat rond schijfje met een gaatje in.

"Je hebt een apparaat nodig om ze af te spelen en een toestel om naar de film te kunnen kijken. Wij hebben deze avond mogelijk gemaakt door onze ouders deze instrumenten te laten sturen. Wat is verschil tussen een film en een serie? Een film is een verhaal dat in één stuk wordt getoond. Een serie is een verhaal, maar dan verdeeld in kleinere stukjes film. Zoals verschillende boeken in een reeks. Ik hoop dat ik jullie wat bijgeleerd heb over deze manier van entertainment. Dreuzels hebben prachtige verhalen geschreven die ze verfilmden. Nog één ding voordat ik het programma aankondig: vergelijk een film niet met een schilderij: de acteurs praten niet terug. En dan nu over naar het programma met Alice!"

Een meisje kwam naar voren en kreeg applaus van de leerlingen.

"Vandaag hebben we welgeteld twee uur discussie gevoerd over wat we zouden spelen. Er bestaan ongeloofelijk goede series en films. Er zijn ook heel verschillende soorten: je hebt romantische films, je hebt griezelige films, spannende films, films die gaan over moord of over erge gebeurtenissen. Ook bestaat er een heel gamma aan films over dingen die de dreuzels verzonnen hebben en volgens hen niet in het echt bestaan, genaamd fantasy. Er bestaan ook films over hun geschiedenis of over het leven van personen. Omdat weinigen onder jullie mee zullen kunnen over films over de dreuzelwereld, kiezen wij voor fantasy! We hebben gekozen voor 1 film en 1 seizoen van 1 reeks. De eerste film die we zo meteen zullen spelen heet The Golden Compass. Daarna spelen we het eerste seizoen van Doctor Who af, vertrekkend vanaf de serie uit 2005. Heel veel plezier vanavond!"

De leerlingen klapten nogmaals en daarna lichtte het witte doek op. De pagina op het metalen boek verscheen. Veel leerlingen werden al opgewonden toen ze een pijltje over het witte doek zagen bewegen. Toen startte de film. In het begin babbelden veel leerlingen en riepen ze het uit van verbazing. Daarna werd het spannend en volgde iedereen het verhaal. Nova keek naast zich. De drie meisjes keken naar de film. Tayce staarde zelfs gebiologeerd naar het scherm. Bijna twee uur later was de film gedaan. Nu was er een kleine pauze. Veel leerlingen babbelden opgewonden over het verhaal en over het concept 'film' zelf. Daarna kondigde Alice de volgende vertoning aan:

"Nu zetten we één seizoen van een serie op. Elke aflevering duurt ongeveer drie kwartier en het seizoen bevat dertien afleveringen. Dat wilt zeggen, als je heel het seizoen vanavond en deze nacht wilt bekijken, dat we nu voor negen uur en drie kwartier entertainment hebben. Je mag altijd op tijd gaan slapen, maar voor zij die de nacht willen doordoen, wij voorzien ontbijt 's ochtends vroeg bij de laatste aflevering! De serie heet Doctor Who en gaat over een buitenaards wezen. Dreuzels zijn veel bezig met de vraag of er ook wezens op andere planeten leven of niet, en dus maken ze series over wat mogelijk zou kunnen. The Doctor is een buitenaards wezen die een schip heeft, vermomd in een houten politiehokje, waarmee hij enerzijds naar andere planeten kan reizen of naar de aarde, maar ook kan bepalen in welke tijd hij terecht wilt komen. Wij zijn alvast verzot op The Doctor. Veel kijkplezier!"

De eerste aflevering viel goed mee. Dreuzels beschouwden de bewegende paspoppen als eng. Tegenwoordig vond je op Diagon Alley kledingwinkels met zeer behulpzame, mobiele paspoppen. Het monster op het einde daarentegen joeg Nova meer angst aan. The Doctor was best grappig en nonchalant en de dreuzels leken idioot in vergelijking met hem. Nova voelde de behoefte om de leerlingenkamer te ontvluchten. Ze stond op en mompelde iets van toilet tegen de anderen. Ze liep wat gangen door en klom naar het dak van een toren, waar de eerstejaars van de ravenklauw hun tweede RavencLAW te horen kregen over de RC's. Een dode man zit op een trein. Wat klopt er niet? Zijn hart, aangezien hij dood is. Op het dak stond een eerstejaar van ravenklauw voor zich uit te staren. Het meisje keek op en schrok wat. "Geen zin in de filmavond?" vroeg Nova. Het meisje was verlegen en zei:

"Ik heb dreuzelouders en ik had The Golden Compass al gezien. Bovendien kwam ik kijken of hier niet opnieuw een tip lag voor de RavencLAWS."

"Welk raadsel heb je gekregen?"

"Een zwarte man met zwarte kleren loopt op straat, in het midden van de weg. De straatverlichting is uit en opeens komt er een zwart geklede man op een zwart paard, met een zwarte hoed, recht op hem afgereden. Toch kan de man met het paard hem nog op tijd ontwijken. Hoe kan dat?"

"Aha. Dat heet logisch nadenken."

"Ik denk al een hele week logisch na."

"Heb je al raad gevraagd aan vrienden?"

"Neen. Ik heb nog niet veel vrienden gemaakt."

"Eén van de doelen van de raadsels aan de deur en de raadsels die wij voor jullie maken is het samenbrengen van elkaar. Zoals vele handen het werk licht maken, kunnen er veel oplossingen ontstaan als jullie de koppen bij elkaar steken. Je leert mensen kennen die je vrienden worden of die je later kunnen helpen. Op die manier heb ik mijn vriendinnen ontmoet."

"Maar ik durf niet zo goed hulp vragen aan anderen."

"Nou, je moet er echt geen schrik voor hebben. Jullie zien er allemaal brave en lieve eerstejaars uit en iedereen is behulpzaam."

"Ik zal het onthouden, bedankt!"

"Trouwens, de film is al even gedaan en ze zijn naar Doctor Who of iets dergelijks beginnen kijken. Ga gerust maar kijken!"

"Eén aflevering dan, want het is al bijna twaalf uur en morgen is het opnieuw les."

"Veel plezier!"

Het meisje ging naar beneden en Nova bleef nog even op het dak naar het meer kijken.


End file.
